The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gentiana makinoi and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Blue Magic’. ‘Blue Magic’ represents a new Gentian, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Magic Purple’, as a chance seedling that arose in a cultivated trial garden in his nursery in Reeuwijk, The Netherlands in the summer of 2006. Although the parentage is unknown, Gentiana makinoi ‘Marsha’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,562) and an unnamed plant of Gentiana scabra are likely parents based on the characteristics of ‘Blue Magic’ and their proximity in the same growing area.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation under the direction of the inventor in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in 2007. It has been determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.